Finding Time for Love
by The Artless Artisan
Summary: A story of undecided love. Can Fuu handle a relationship when her heart is set on finding her Sunflower Samurai? Can she make room in her heart, or is it time to move on?
1. Is it Love?

A samurai walked through a field of sunflowers. As he walked, he cut of the head of them with his sword, mindlessly. He wandered, never getting anywhere. Suddenly he stopped.

" Father!" came a young girls voice, " Father! Come back!" The samurai looked at her sadly and smiled. He slowly disappeared into the sunflower. When the young girl finally reached him, he was gone.

Fuu awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of the sunflower samurai. She slowly sat up, looking at her roommates. Jin sat propped against a wall, his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly. The small shack they had found barely fit them. Especially since Mugen lay stretched out on the ground, snoring loudly. Fuu smiled. These were the men that would help her find her sunflower samurai. She quietly got up and crept out of the shack. As she left, a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.

"Where are you going?" came a quiet voice. Fuu looked down at Jin's long slender fingers enclosed around her ankle.

" Out to get us some breakfast. Would you like to come? I don't think he'll be up for a while." Jin's fingers let go.

"Yes, I'd better come with you." Jin stood up, checking to see if he had disturbed Mugen. He let out a particularly large snore. Fuu giggled softly.

"He's such an idiot." She spoke softly, as not to disturb him. Her heart softened. She walked outside into the humid summer air. She felt Jin's presence.

"Where can we go?" asked Fuu.

" I don't mind." He replied. Fuu smiled, and turned on her heal, running toward the town. Jin walked close behind. As they entered the town, murmurs of the townspeople met their ears. Jin stepped in front of Fuu. They were entering gang territory.

Many of the men whistled and whooped at Fuu as she walked by. She held her head up, determined not to be fazed by their jeers.

"What are they doing up so early in the morning, anyways," Fuu muttered angrily.

"Don't strut like that, It'll only make then want you more." A voice came from behind her. Fuu knew without turning who it was.

"Oh. Your up. Good! We were just going for something to eat." Said Fuu and Mugen ran up to her.

"Oh food. Sounds good to me. How'd you except we'll get the food with no money?" asked Mugen. Jin stopped.

"That's where we come in." Jin said. Now Fuu stopped.

" I don't think so! I don't want you mugging any innocent people anymore! You've got us kicked out of to many towns for that!" Fuu shouted. Jin and Mugen ignored her. Their eyes were set on each other. Mugen was the first to jump. He clanged his sword against Jin's, the blades sending of sparks. Fuu sighed irritably.

" Can't you guys be on the same street without fighting?" asked Fuu.

"Apparently not!" said Mugen quickly, as he dodged the tip of Jin's blade.

Fuu decided it better if she left them to it. She wandered down the streets. She found a small restraunt that appeared vacant. She walked in and sat at one of the tables. She peered around. It seemed pretty old fashioned. A few tables, a few pictures on the wall. She put her head on the table. After a while, Fuu heard foot steps. Someone slid into the chair in front of her. She reluctantly lifted her head to a kindly old man staring at her.

"What's the matter, honey?" he asked kindly.

" Oh nothing, I was just waiting and I guess I got carried away in thought…" Her voice trailed of. She stared at him. Suddenly, she frowned.

"Your not gonna kidnap me, are you?" she asked skeptically. The old man chuckled.

" No, I wont lay a hand on you. Are you hungry, can I get you anything?" he asked.

" Oh sir, I wish you could, but I have no money." Fuu said sadly. The old mans face hardend.

"You shouldn't have come in here without money! Get out of my restaurant now!" Fuu, who was very taken aback by the outburst, hurried out the restaurant. A plate followed her out, and smashed against a neighboring restaurant's wall. The owner leaned out of the door. A big lady wearing a brown apron. She called out to Fuu.

"No money, am I right?" she asked in a deep womanly voice.

"Yes, but please don't throw a plate at me, I wasn't planning on coming in your restaurant." The fat lady chortled loudly.

" Oh honey, I get that all the time! Come on in!" She disappeared inside. Fuu decided she had nothing to lose. She wandered in the restaurant. This was more her style. Laughing and a welcoming atmosphere. There was sort of a bar set up around the restaurant, piled with food. The fat lady handed Fuu a plate.

"Dig in! You need some meat on your bones! By the way, what your name?" she asked happily. Fuu hesitated, but it seemed she could trust this women.

"Fuu. I'm a traveler on search for a sunflower samurai."

"Fuu. What a nice name! I'm Aneko! I'm afraid I cant help you in finding a sunflower samurai, but since your hungry, I know I'm being of some help!"

"Yes, Aneko, I really appreciate this! I also have two companions I'm traveling with. If it wouldn't be too much trouble…" Aneko seemed to read her mind.

"Well go get them! They must be hungry if you are!"

"Oh thank you! They will be thrilled! I will be right back!" She ran out of the restaurant. As she traveled farther down the street, she could hear their clanging swords still going at it. This time, however, there was a crowd around them. She pushed her way through it.

"Hey you two, food!" she shouted. Jin and Mugen immediately stopped. They walked out of the quickly parted crowd. They all stared as the three of them walked back toward Aneko's restaurant. As they drew near, Fuu could hear the laughter. When they walked in, Aneko ran to greet them.

When they were all introduced, Mugen and Jin attacked the bar , filling four plates each and stripping the bar of its contents. They ate as if they hadn't ever tasted food. Aneko watched them with a satisfying look. She patted Fuu on the back, who nearly choked on her oyster kebab.

" So which one of them is yours?" Aneko asked with interest.

" Pardon me?" asked Fuu.

" You know, which one sparks you interest, she asked, winking at Fuu. Fuu giggled.

" Neither of them actually. They're always fighting. Both of them are just way to violent." She watched Mugen eat. Aneko caught her staring.

" It's the dark one, isn't it. I thought so. The way he looks at you is a dead giveaway."

"The way he looks at me?" asked Fuu, feeling herself blush.

"Yea." She replied, a faraway look on her face. Fuu felt something very different as she looked at Mugen again, who was attaking the desserts. It wasn't of annoyance or disgust, but a fluttery feeling. She looked down and concentrated on her kebabs.

I have no time for love, thought Fuu, I must find my sunflower samurai.

I must.


	2. Girl in the Sunflowers

They set off the next morning, stopping one more time to thank Aneko. As they entered the restaurant, Aneko came to greet them.

"Anytime you're in this old run-down town, you know you always have a bed and food waiting." Fuu felt instant relief. Finding food and shelter was always so hard in the towns they traveled through.

"And you come visit me okay? I never have visitors for long around these parts"

"We will Aneko, thank you!" said Fuu, and Aneko caught her in a hug.

"Try to make room for love, ok Fuu? Its one of the best experiences." She whispered into Fuu's hair.

"Hurry in up!" shouted Mugen from up the road. Jin still waited patiently behind Fuu. Fuu sighed.

"Well, bye Aneko! We will try to visit!" and with that, the threesome was back on the road, but not before receiving a travel pack of food from Aneko.

Then, as they were walking along a dirt path between two sunflower patches, Mugen drew his sword. After a moment, Jin drew his.

"Don't you guys start fight-" Fuu began. Jin abruptly cut her off with a wave of his hand.

Fuu listened, but whatever frequency they were picking up, she could not hear.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded as though someone was crying. There it is again," answered Jin. Then for a moment, Fuu heard it too. It sounded like a young girl, inside the sunflower patch. She immediately dropped the food bag, and took off in the direction of the cry. When she approached it, the cry grew louder. Finally, ignoring Mugen and Jin calling for her, she found a young girl lying in bandages on the ground, crying. She immediately dropped to her knees, panting.

"Are you okay?" Fuu asked. The girl did not reply, but closed her eyes instead, whimpering softly. Fuu took the girl in her arms. The cried out, but said nothing and Fuu followed Mugen and Jin's shouts. When she reappeared from the sunflowers, a child clutched in her hands, Mugen and Jin grew silent. Finally, Fuu gently dropped to her knees. She held the girl close and stroked her bandaged head.

"Its ok, it's ok," she murmured softly.

"How do you know?" began Mugen. Jin hit him in the shoulder. He rounded on Jin " What was that for?" Fuu snorted.

"You have no heart!" Fuu said, and continued rocking the child. Finally, she stopped.

"Who are you?" Fuu asked the girl gently. She looked up at Fuu with blue eyes. He dirty blond hair caked in blood and sweat. She did not reply. Fuu looked up at Mugen and Jin.

"Can we find a stream or something to wash her up? She really mangled, and we need to find the nearest village to re-bandage her wounds."

Jin stared across the sky.

"The next village is pretty far, but there's a stream right ahead. You can bathe her, and when we get to the village, we can re bandage her." Said Jin.

"What are you saying, we gonna keep her? " asked Mugen. Fuu stood up and kicked Mugen. He cringed.

"Dang it, Fuu! I was only asking!" Shouted Mugen. Fuu lifted up the girl.

"Come now, lets get you washed up." Said Fuu.


	3. Whats in a Name?

Fuu gently washed the young girl, cleansing out the dried blood and sweat with bath salts from Aneko. While she was doing this, the young girl closed her eyes, trying to appear asleep. Fuu let her rest like that for a while. Finally, she took of her kimono top, and wrapped it around the small body. Many of her cuts and wounds had stayed shut, but others had burst open. They used the cloth from the food bag to mend her wounds. All this time, Jin helped while Mugen stayed at the sidelines.

"You doing it all wrong! " he said to Jin once while he was tying a bandage. Jin immediately stopped and stood. He looked Mugen in the eye.

"Fine. You get down there and tend to her wounds." Mugen looked at the girl, than at Jin.

"Fine, I will!" he spat back, sitting down, and started wrapping the bandage around her leg. When he was finished, he said nothing to the girl, and walked away.

Now as Fuu walked back to their camping place with cloth wrapped firmly around her mid-drift, she wondered if Mugen felt anything for anyone.

"I see the way he looks at you," she remembered Aneko saying to her. She blushed and looked down at the girl. She was asleep in her arms. She gently said her down on the soft grass.

"I wonder what her name is…" wondered Fuu aloud.

" I don't know," Jin replied, " But she was beaten pretty badly."

"Yes.." replied Fuu, her voice trailing off. She absentmindedly stroked the girl's hair. Then Fuu looked up at the sky,

"It's getting dark. Did you see where Mugen went?" asked Fuu.

"Yes. He went to go get wood. About an hour ago." Replied Jin.

"Oh gosh, I better go check on him. He's probably lost."

"Probably," said Jin.

"Well stay here and watch her," she motioned toward the girl," If I don't come back in an hour, I'm probably dead."

"Yes, probably."

"Well, bye then." Said Fuu. She waved as she disappeared into the dark forest. Jin smiled.

As Fuu walked through the woods, Fuu called Mugen's name softly. As she got deeper into the woods, she heard footsteps.

"Mugen?" she called out into the darkness. Then, suddenly, a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Looking for me?" came a quiet voice. Fuu screamed. The hand clamped her mouth.

"Shut up, idiot, he'll hear us and try to save you. God, lets just go back." He let go of Fuu, and she turned around. Mugen was already heading back to camp.

"That wasn't funny! That was horrible! I was scared something had eaten you!" she rambled on all the way to camp, until they were both sitting down at the fire. Finally, Mugen held up his hand.

"What's done is done. I can't help it! Sorry I scared you, but God, I didn't know you were that much of a wimp" Fuu sat there for a moment, before rising.

" I'm going to bed," she said, and walked over to the high grass to lay down. After a while of listing to the fire crackle, Fuu fell asleep, still aching from Mugen's words. She was determined to prove him wrong.

After a while, Fuu awoke from her slumber. She tiredly peered over the grass. The fire was low, and she could see Jin asleep on the grass. Mugen, however, was sitting by the fire, the young girl sitting just opposite of him. After a moment, Mugen spoke.

"Why don't you talk? It's hard enough for me to communicate with children when they do talk." He spoke these words harshly. The girl hung her head.

"Whatever," he said, " Your only hurting yourself. And giving us a dang hard time helping you." Suddenly the girl started crying. Mugen seemed uncomfortable.

"Um… Sorry." He said. Fuu was amazed. She had never seen Mugen so lost for words, awkward, and really apologize with out putting a criticism at the end. This was a much softer side of him. The girl calmed down.

"My.. My name is Suki." She whispered. Mugen jumped. He hadn't expected this.

"Mugen" he grunted. He then got up and walked over to the high grass and laid down.

Fuu watched the little girl until she fell asleep. Then she herself rolled off into sleep.

When Fuu awoke, she heard Mugen and Jin's swords going at it. She got up, only to find them fighting, and Suki cowering in the high grass. When she seen Fuu, she ran over to her. Fuu looked down at her scared face.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time!" said Fuu. Suki's face lightened a little.

"I thought they were friends.." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Fuu looked down at the girl, pretending to be surprised at the girls sudden taking up of talking.

"No actually. Their trying to get along for me." She said.

_For me, _she echoed herself.

"So, may I ask your name? " asked Fuu, pretending she didn't know.

"Suki.." she said.

"Well Suki, you'll be traveling with us now, ok? Why don't you tell me where you from, and more about yourself." Suki looked down at these words. She was quite. Fuu understood.

" That's ok. You can tell us when your ready."

Suki smiled at Fuu, her smile beautiful although the had scars running up and down her face. Fuu walked over to Mugen and Jin, who still appeared to be fighting to the death. Suki tagged along behind her.

"Come on you guys. We need to get food! " Mugen immediately sheathed his sword. Food apparently meant more to him than a battle with Jin. Jin reluctantly sheathed his as well. The set of toward the town. As they walked down the streets, people weren't as scared of them, now that they had a child with them. People stayed on their porches instead of rushing in. Since they had money from Aneko, the first restaurant the went into accepted their coins, and even let Suki eat free. Suki ate like she hadn't eaten in days. Fuu felt very sorry for her.

After they left the store, Suki seemed for the first time traveling with them, happy. As they walked from shop to shop, browsing, people stopped to say how cute the child was. At first, Fuu thought it was an act of pity, but then she realized they saw her as a child who could still go on with her life, even with horrible scars. Then, they started to wander down more vacant streets. The building were more run down. Suddenly, they were stopped by a gang of men. They formed a circle around the 4 of them. Mugen and Jin drew their swords, and got on either side of Fuu and Suki. Still, one of them approached Suki.

"That's a pretty necklace, little girl, where'd you get it? " he said in a taunting voice. Suki's hand flew to her neck. Fuu looked down to see something she hadn't seen Suki wearing when she bathed her. A deep hematite, smooth beaded necklace. The man reached his hand house toward her neck, in a motion to grab it. Mugen's blade was quicker. His hand came off in one quick slice.

"Anyone else want some?" Mugen asked, smiling. The men backed away, but then closed in tighter around them. Mugen and Jin went to work, killing or injuring the men. Fuu covered Suki's eyes, and when she thought she could get away with it ran.

Fuu led Suki to an alleyway.

"I'm so sorry Suki. We must be in gang territory." Suki's watery eyes looked up at Fuu. Suddenly, there was a loud squeak. Suddenly, a brown ball leapt out of Fuu's kimono, and landed on Suki's shoulder. Suki jumped back in surprise. Fuu laughed.

"I'm sorry! This is MoMo!" Suki touched MoMo on the head. Mom squeaked and nuzzled against Suki's neck. Fuu noticed the necklace again.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Fuu. Suki pulled away as Fuu reached to touch it,

"My mother gave it to me." She said. Then, Mugen and Jin appeared at the mouth of the alley.

"Their sending more after us," said Mugen," Ready to hit the road. Fuu nodded.

"Then lets get out of here," said Mugen, and they made a run back for their camp.


	4. Being Exposed

**Sorry about the wait! Computer troubles!**

**Hope you like, and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Suki had taken a sudden interest with Mugen. When Mugen would walk ahead of Jin and Fuu, she would follow, like a fly. While Fuu thought it was cute, Mugen was thoroughly annoyed.

For the third time that day, Mugen approached Fuu.

"Can't you get her to stop? I liked it better when she followed you around." Fuu laughed. This was good for Mugen.

" I don't find it funny! " he said, putting his face up to Fuu's.

" I do!" she said just as aggressively. They were now nose to nose. The Fuu blushed a deep scarlet, and turned around. She continued walking. She had been so close to Mugen. Mugen just stood there, Suki's hand bunched up on his shirt. Fuu didn't speak to Mugen again until they decided to stop, stomachs rumbling. As they got settled in, Jin stood up.

"There's a stream nearby…" Jin said, " I'm going to catch us some fish." Mugen nodded, flat on his back, gazing at the stars. Suki sat quietly beside him. Fuu jumped up.

"I'll come!" she said. Jin nodded and started walking towards the woods. As they approached the stream, Jin stopped.

"He is quite oblivious." He said quietly. Fuu stopped as well, disturbed by Jin's sudden words. Fuu was puzzled. What did he mean? Fuu thought a minute, back to her confrontation with Mugen. When she blushed, and he didn't seem to understand why. Than she knew.

"No! No, no, its not like that! He's just so… Oh I don't know, but I don't.. He's not.." she was at a loss for words. Jin just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jin." I was referring to the girl. He doesn't realize that people have feeling, especially small children. What were you speaking of?" Fuu blushed again, but thankfully, it was getting dark. Jin didn't appear to notice.

"Oh nothing! I just wasn't sure.." Fuu fell silent. She didn't see Jin smile from under his black bangs.

Fuu lay awake, her stomach pleasantly heavy after the fish. She stared at the sky above them, a deep blue. She thought about Mugen. She couldn't help falling in love with him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. She just knew that it could never work. She just had to much going on right now, and Mugen didn't even appear to have the slightest bit of feelings for her. He was always staring at some other woman on the street.

Mugen wasn't open with anyone. He didn't trust anyone. Fuu could easily distinguish that. If he found out about Fuu's feeling toward him, he would probably laugh.

Oh well, Fuu thought. She didn't have time anyways. Fuu reminded herself of this until she fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning, she heard no swords clanging. She didn't hear anything except the snores of her complanions. She looked over to Mugen, who was laid sprawled out as usual on the ground. She thought it odd that Suki wasn't right there beside here. She looked around. Suki wasn't anywhere. She immediately jumped to her feet, about to was Jin and Mugen, but thought better.

Your just overreacting, Fuu! She's probably down by the stream washing up, she reassured herself. As she approached the stream however, Suki was no where to be found. Fuu immediately turned and ran back to camp, where Mugen and Jin sat awake over a low fire. Fuu leaned against a tree, gasping for breath.

"Where's Suki?" she panted. Jin and Mugen just stared at her.

"Well!" she demanded, " Help me look for her." They reluctantly stood, splitting up to search the woods.

"Suki!" Fuu called in a panic. She was worried about the little girl. She could hear Jin calling, but not Mugen. Thinking back to when Mugen scared her, Fuu looked around. She didn't see Mugen anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't here.

"Mugen, if your gonna come out and scare me, its not gonna work." She said in a hushed voice. She heard some plants fall, and a swipe of a blade.

"What are you talking about?" Mugen asked as he stepped through the brush. Fuu started.

"I thought you were going to try and scare me again, so I thought I'd let you know I was prepared." Fuu said with dignity. Mugen laughed.

"Yea right. I wouldn't have scared you. We need to find that girl." He started back through the forest, and Fuu followed after him. Once again she had seen a soft side of Mugen that she had never seen him use before. He actually cared about someone other than himself. Fuu couldn't resist saying something.

"You really care about her, don't you?" asked Fuu from behind Mugen. He stopped and spun around.

"Where the heck did you get that idea? "demanded Mugen. Once again, He and Fuu were almost nose to nose. Fuu didn't reply. Mugen didn't ask her too. They just stared at each other. Mugen lowered his head slightly, as is to welcome her kiss. She wouldn't comply, no matter how desperately she wanted to. She would not kiss him. She hung her head.

"I don't know. You just seemed to take a liking to her, that's all. Sorry I suggested it." Fuu continued walking, wondering whether or not she should have accepted his offer. Than she thought back to the times when she stared at women, or tried to get them to come to camp with him. He didn't care about whether or not they were hurt. Her thoughts were confirmed. She was sure she had made the right choice. She began calling for the girl again. She could hear Mugen walking behind her.

After 15 more minutes of searching, everyone returned to camp. Mugen avoided Fuu's gaze, as if embarrassed. Fuu thought this extremely odd. As they sat there a minute longer, the trees rustled quietly. Mugen and Jin stood up in unison, drawing there swords into the fighting position, Jin's held outside of his body, and Mugen's over his head. A small figured appeared through the darkness of the trees. Suki held nest in front of her, filled with different colored eggs. Fuu ran to her.

"Oh Suki, I was so worried! " she exclaimed. Suki looked up at her.

" I was getting breakfast.. As a thank you for everything you've done for me." She said.

Fuu took the nest.

"Thank you Suki. That's very thoughtful of you." They began to walk back to Mugen and Jin, who had sheathed their swords. Mugen was hunched over the low flamed fire, trying to get them to rise higher.

When the fire was ready, they cooked the eggs that Suki had gotten for them. Mugen still wouldn't talk to Fuu. They ran through the motions of a regular day. After they ate, they packed up and started on the road again.

Suki continued to cling to Mugen. Jin led, and Fuu fell behind, fingering the tiny porcelain skull that belonged to the samurai she was searching for. Then Jin pointed ahead.

"A town." He said. Fuu ran ahead.

"Yea, and I can hear it from hear. It's probably a trading port. Lets stop there for a while."

They all agreed. As they entered the town, a variety of strange faces accompanied them.

"Wow, this is weird." Said Fuu. Suddenly Suki yelped, burying her head in Mugen's chest, who sprang back. Suki then ran to Fuu.

"What's the matter?" Fuu asked, as a group of vicious looking men passed. Mugens hand fluttered over his sword. Suki pointed toward the group.

They turned to face Fuu suddenly. One made a reach for her. Mugen stepped in.

"Lay one hand on her, And I'll be sure to make sure you leave here without any!"


End file.
